nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Patroka
Patroka is a Flesh Eater and member of the Torna terrorist organization in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Akhos views her as his sister since she ate the sister of Akhos' Driver and likewise, Akhos ate the brother of Patroka's Driver. She is also Perdido's Driver. In new game plus, Patroka can be resonated with and used as a regular Blade by the party via a Core Crystal. As a Blade her element is earth, she is an Attacker and she uses a Cobra Bardiche as a weapon. History At one point in the past, Patroka and Akhos were the Blades of two siblings. Following an unfortunate series of events, the two Blades were forced to eat their Drivers and became Flesh Eaters. They were captured by humans and were freed by Jin and soon joined his organization, Torna. Patroka met the party for the first time in the Old Factory after Rosa's defeat and Bana's capture. She along with Mikhail arrives to free the Nopon and eliminate the party with the help of their Blades: Perdido and Cressidus. After a short fight where the party is at a disadvantage, Mòrag Ladair rejoins the party and with the combined powers of Brighid and Mythra, Perdido and Cressidus are sent back into their Core Crystals. She is about to use her Blade powers against the party when Fan la Norne appears and disables her abilities, forcing the two members of Torna to flee. She is then seen making her report to Jin and Malos. Then in the Indoline Praetorium talking with her brother and Mikhail about Jin's intentions for Alrest and The Architect. She is then fought along with Mikhail and Akhos in the Kingdom of Tantal. They are defeated, but Jin and Malos come to the rescue and Torna is finally able to capture Pyra. She is then seen in the Monoceros searching for Jin in the Land of Morytha. After retrieving Jin, the organization heads to the World Tree but are stopped by Amalthus and his army. Akhos and Patroka are sent on the World Tree to assist Jin and Malos while Mikhail is left aboard the Monoceros to fight the praetor. After Mikhail's death and Indol's destruction, Patroka and Akhos find Jin who was finally defeated by the party. As she leaves to find medical assistance for Jin she is attacked by Amalthus and her Core Crystal is ripped out by the praetor, killing her on the spot. Battles Mor Ardain She is fought as a level 33 Boss in the Bulge Harbor of the Empire of Mor Ardain along with her Blade, Perdido and Mikhail. Tantal She is fought as a level boss on Genbu Crown in the Kingdom of Tantal along with Akhos and Mikhail. As a Blade Trivia *Her English name may be a reference to Patroclus, a figure from Homer's Iliad and whose death prompts the return of Achilles, Akhos's English namesake. Category:Torna Category:Blades Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 characters Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 enemies Category:Flesh Eater Category:Driver Category:Antagonists